The Trouble With Friends Is
by Shaychickuk
Summary: Hermione and Harry are both recently single and living together for convenience. How does Hermione cope with her rapidly developing feelings for Harry...and what role does Ron play in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Glancing up from my book I saw him. These days I just couldn't stop seeing him. And once I had stolen that first glance there was no way I could tear my eyes away from him.

It wasn't that he had just arrived in my life either. I had known him for ten years. Since we were eleven and started school together. He had been my best friend ever since he'd saved me from a terrifying troll that had wandered into the girl's bathroom and attempted to club me to death.

He was my Harry and I loved him.

But then there was Ron.

He had been my other best friend and the three of us had been inseparable. Until recently I had been Ron's girlfriend, for three years. We had started dating in our seventh and final year of school and at first it was fantastic. But then boredom set in and we stuck it out as long as we could. Ron wanted to be off playing Quidditch all the time while I had been stuck at home working. After school finished and the war had ended Ron's talent as a Keeper was spotted and he signed for Puddlemere United. Whereas I had decided to buy my very own bookshop, and had been spending every waking moment trying to get it exactly as I'd dreamed before opening. The long hours required for both our jobs had been the undoing of the relationship, but it was Ron's affair with one of the team's beaters that had been the final nail in the coffin! Harry had been caught somewhere in the middle. Ron expected loyalty from his best friend, but as Harry had plainly pointed out, he hadn't shown any to me so why should he expect it without question. Ron had stormed out of their shared house and hadn't been seen since. That was three months ago. Harry had been my rock. He had been there for me just as I had when he'd split from Ron's sister Ginny the winter before.

We eventually decided that it was pointless for us both to live in separate houses even though we spent a lot of our spare time together and so I moved in to Grimmauld Place with Harry. The house was so big that the two of us rattled around like two pennies in a money box. We may have not seen each other all afternoon but we always ate and spent the evenings together. Sometimes we'd stay in and watch television or listen to music or read and other times we go out dancing or go for a meal or to the cinema. We rejuvenated our friendship and became closer than ever.

I first realised that my feelings had changed when I found myself daydreaming about him. When the shop was quiet I would will him to walk through the door just because he missed me. Of course he was at the Ministry every day so in reality I knew that was never going to happen. I could dream though, right?

"Hermione…are you alright?" Harry's voice brought me back to the present.

"Sure, just dreaming, you know me Harry!" I confessed, blushing slightly.

"Anything I should know about?" He teased seeing my pink cheeks.

"If it was, I would tell you." I shoved my head back into my book to try and hide my obvious embarrassment.

"Would you?" He pressed.

My head shot back up and I looked him straight in the eyes. "Of course, why, what do you mean?"

"It's just that you've been different lately."

_What? Different! I have been any different!_

"What do you mean?" I repeated.

Harry just looked at me…he was uncomfortable I could tell. And I wasn't helping by blowing things all out of proportion.

"Nothing really, 'Mione, honest." He backtracked, obviously not wanting to get into anything.

I put my book down on the table and gave him my full attention. "Harry, look I'm sorry for being like this but you brought it up. I don't understand what you're trying to say that's all."

"I don't mean anything by this but you've just been a bit distant that's all." He finally came clean.

I can't hide the fact that I was shocked by his remark, but I forced myself to keep calm so we could get to the bottom of it.

"Distant?"

"Sorry, 'Mione. It's just sometimes you seem to be off in your own world and I feel a bit redundant around here." He explained.

"God, I'm sorry Harry, I hadn't even realised I was doing it. Why didn't you say something before?"

With a wry smile he answered, "Why do you think?"

I sighed, "I'm not that bad!"

"Look if you're missing Ron it's only natural. I mean you were together for three years you're bound to miss him."

I couldn't believe what Harry was saying. Why on God's earth would I miss that cheating, selfish pig when I spend every day with the sweetest most thoughtful man I was ever likely to meet?

"Harry you really don't understand women do you?" I smiled.

"No it's not something I'm famous for that's for certain!" He agreed light-heartedly.

"Why would you think I'm missing Ronald?"

"Well I don't know really." He muttered. "When you're in one of your daydreams you get all embarrassed and blush. I just assumed that you were thinking about Ron."

"It's definitely not Ron!" I started, then before I could stop myself I added, "Do you not think that I could be interested in someone else?"

I couldn't hide my frustration at having just admitted to that. Why couldn't I have just left well alone? I always end up digging myself into a great big muddy hole without any hope of being able to worm my way back out of it. Fuming, I stood up and practically ran out of the lounge and straight up to my own room.

Not long after I had slammed the door behind me and had flopped face down on my four poster I heard a gentle tapping at my door.

"Come on Hermione; don't be like this…I didn't mean anything by it. Look I didn't realise that you had met somebody new that's all!"

I sighed deeply and called back, "I haven't met anyone new."

The door creaked open and Harry poked his head around it. "So it's someone you already know then?"

I nodded, ready to admit defeat. Maybe it was about time to come clean about exactly how I felt for him. The thing was could I say it?

He knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his. "I'm interested in someone too." He confessed, a huge grin appearing on his handsome face. His green eyes were glittering with excitement as he told me that her name was Louisa and she was also an Auror for the Ministry. He had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date for the following night and wanted to tell me beforehand. I can't deny that my heart plummeted about twelve feet as he spoke the words. I got lost in my own silent despair, wishing that I had never said anything about being interested in someone and berating myself for believing that I could tell him how I was feeling.

"So come on then 'Mione…I've told you mine now you tell me yours."

My mind whirred with the events of the evening and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Erm…it's just, someone that comes into the shop quite often." I lied. My mind unable to think of a feasible excuse.

"But you said you already knew him?" Harry questioned. Trust him to actually take notice now.

"Well yeah, he is a regular customer." I argued.

Harry grinned, "Sooooooo! When are you going to ask him out?"

My jaw must have dropped right onto the bed as his words sunk in. "What? Never!"

Harry gave me a look as if to say 'if I can do it you can do it!', "Oh come on 'Mione…what would it hurt just to ask?"

"Well for starters, he could laugh at me and say no!" I replied, letting my head fall forwards onto my hands.

"Why wouldn't he say yes? I mean, you're smart, you're funny and you're beautiful…what more could a guy ask for?"

It was at that very moment when my heart stopped beating, albeit only for a second. He thinks I'm beautiful!

"Thanks Harry," I mutter, avoiding his piercing green eyes, "it's been a long time since anyone's said such nice things about me. And it's the first time anyone's called me beautiful! So even if it was just a line I'm going to hold you to it and never ever let you take it back." Joking was the only way I could have responded without bursting into tears of both happiness and sorrow.

"I've always thought you are beautiful and I always will." Harry confirmed, getting back to his feet. "Well guess I'd better hit the sack, I _need_ my beauty sleep. Goodnight Hermione."

"Night Harry." I smiled at his retreating back. _Oh Lords! _

The following evening I decided to go and visit Neville and Luna instead of sitting home alone waiting for Harry to come back after his date with Louisa. I knew I'd never stand a night on my own anyway, but knowing that Harry was out with another girl was just a nightmare.

I apparated into Neville and Luna's large neat garden and sighed, how I wished I had just told him last night. Before he'd mentioned her, then maybe it would have been me with him now instead. After all, he does think I'm beautiful! Blushing I knock on the heavy wooden door and wait only three or four seconds before Neville opens it and grins at me.

"Hermione, hi, come in come in."

"Hello Neville, how's things?"

"Not two bad, considering." He replies shutting the door behind me.

"Considering what?" I ask, concerned.

"Well I've been meaning to tell you this for a while only I haven't seen you and … well … Luna's left me…for Ron."

Being stuck for words wasn't something I was famed for but Neville's straightforward statement had rendered me speechless.

"I thought you might take it badly, that's why I've been putting it off."

"Luna…"

Neville nodded.

"…and Ron?"

"I know, it sounds weird doesn't it. But we weren't getting along that well anymore…it was for the best really."

"Wait a minute…was this before or after he left me?" I enquired, suddenly finding my voice again.

"That I don't know. She had been acting strangely for about a month or so before you two finished, I think, but whether that had anything to do with it or not, I couldn't tell you."

I could tell that the whole business had affected Neville, even though he wouldn't admit it, and for the first time in ages I was really angry at Ron again. Although on the plus side I seemed to have forgotten about Harry and his 'friend' briefly.

"Oh Neville, its okay to be upset you know. I won't tell anyone." I whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Hermione," He wrapped his long arms around my back and we just stood there comforting each other.

After what seemed like hours we moved apart and Neville said, "Why don't we go for a drink, I haven't been out for weeks."

I nodded in agreement, "Let's go."

We arrived at the Three Broomsticks five minutes later raring to drinks ourselves into oblivion. It was a quite busy night and we had to fight our way to the bar. Once we had our drinks we headed for the only empty table to drown our sorrows.

Six Firewhiskeys later I was comfortably numb.

"So, where's Harry tonight?" Neville eventually asked me.

"He's out on a date!" I told him with an undertone of bitterness which he immediately picked

up on.

"Oh, dare I ask who with?" He tested.

"Oh, some floozy from the Ministry. She's an Auror too and he just fancies the pants off her!" I ranted and took a long drink from my cold glass.

Neville raised his eyebrows questioningly but said nothing. He knew me enough by now to know that once I got going it was better not to interrupt.

"It's just typical that is. Who was it who supported him when Ginny dumped him? Who has stood faithfully by his side for ten years without question? Who was stupid enough to move in with him so he wouldn't be lonely…and then fall in love with him?" I let my head fall forward onto the table, it was wet with spilt drink but I didn't care. I hadn't even realised what I'd said until Neville questioned it.

"You're in love with Harry?"

My head flew back up. "What? Don't be stupid, Neville, of course I'm not in love with Harry! Whatever gave you such a silly idea?"

"You just…"

"What I said was…I actually said…what I meant was…" I struggled to find a feasible cover up. If I'd been sober it wouldn't have been a problem but, as anyone could tell you, a little bit of alcohol does wonders for my inhibitions. Eventually I gave up trying. Neville isn't stupid; he knows exactly what I said and what was meant. I am in love with Harry Potter.

"Oh sod it. Yes Neville I am. I am in love with Harry."

The silence that followed was somewhat uncomfortable. I instantly regretted even going out let alone letting my deepest secret out of the bag. Saying it out loud just made it sound like such a big deal and I just knew that Neville would not let something this big lie.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He finally asked me, folding his arms across his chest.

"What do you think?" I challenged, "Nothing."

"What have you got to lose?"

I laughed, "Everything! He's my best friend Neville, do you honestly think that even if he didn't feel the same that things wouldn't change?"

"Well, have you tried dropping hints?" He suggested.

"Of course I have, telling him is the only thing left."

"Then do it!" He urged me, grabbing my balled fists from across the table.

I could feel the tears welling up into my eyes. "I can't. It's just too big a risk for me to take. I couldn't bear it if he didn't say the same back. You know me Neville; I'd never survive something like that!"

"Well in that case there's only one other thing you can do." He stated, confidently.

"And what's that?" I enquired with a sigh.

"You'll have to make him jealous."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_CRACK!_

The house was in darkness. Harry must still be out on his date. I walked into the kitchen.

_CRACK!_

"Come on Hermione, it's not that bad an idea!"

Neville had followed me back to the house, pestering me about his stupid jealousy theory.

"Neville, not only is it a ridiculous idea, but who on earth could I find to make Harry jealous enough to realise that I am the only woman whom he could ever love again?" I retorted, my voice getting dangerously louder. "Being with Ron didn't seem to have any effect, did it?"

"Well we'll find someone! Just give it a try, please? I think you might even be surprised with the results." He badgered.

_Oh! What the hell could it hurt to go out on one date?_

"Okay, one date Neville, and I get final say on who it is or it's a no go?" I agreed reluctantly.

The smile on Neville's face was infectious and I couldn't not smile back, grateful that he cared enough to help me.

"Right I'd better go and start planning. Bye Hermione."

"Bye Neville," I hugged him. "And thanks."

"S'okay 'Mione."

Neither of us heard the footsteps or the kitchen door open as we stood there in silence.

_Cough…cough…_

We shot apart like two teenagers being sprung by a strict father.

"Harry…you're home early, everything okay?" I muttered, feeling like I had betrayed him in some way.

"Yep. Hi Neville."

"Hi Harry, bye Harry gotta go. Bye Hermione." Neville said and then apparated out of the tense atmosphere.

I glanced at Harry and strained to smile naturally. "Cup of tea?"

"Sure. So what was Neville doing here? You didn't say he coming tonight." Harry asked, plonking himself down at the long wooden table and waiting.

"Erm, Luna's left him." I explained quickly. "She's living with Ron."

Even though I had my back to him I could almost see the shocked look upon his handsome face and forced myself to face him. I hadn't heard him move but when I turned he was right in front of me.

"Oh, 'Mione. Are you alright?" He rubbed my arms comfortingly.

"Yes. I am. I'm passed all that now. He can do what he likes, it's Neville I feel for." I admitted.

"Poor Neville." He muttered as the kettle boiled and clicked off. "They were such a good couple."

After pouring the drinks we both sat back at the table. "Ron and Luna!" Harry stated, "Who'd have guessed?"

I stifled a giggle. "He must be desperate!"

With that we both laughed. We laughed until it hurt.

Eventually Harry said, "Honestly 'Mione, you okay?"

I nodded.

"Because it's okay if you're not, just say so."

"Harry I'm fine…stop worrying. Anyway how did the date go? I thought you might have brought her back for a nightcap!"

I didn't really want to know how fabulous his night with 'Louisa the Auror' had gone, but it was only polite for one to ask.

I was surprised when he only shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah it was okay."

"Is that all you're giving me Mister Potter? Come on dish!" I must admit I was intrigued by his response. _Maybe she wasn't all she'd been made out to be._

"Louisa was lovely." He began.

_Scratch that theory then!_

"The date went well really. But there was something missing, and I can't put my finger on what it was."

My heart leapt. _Something missing was good! I could work with something missing!_

"So is there going to be another date then?" I asked him.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet."

With a hint of hope I drained my remaining drops of tea and headed for the sink to wash the mug out.

"Right, well I guess I'll head up to bed then, big delivery tomorrow." I lied, hesitantly. When I got no reply I moved towards the door. "Night Harry."

Harry looked at me suddenly as if woken from a daydream, "Hermione, wait." I felt him grab my arm tightly.

I turned to face him. There was an air of expectancy in the room and it was making me nervous.

"I just wanted…erm…I…" He stuttered over the words.

"What is it Harry I'm tired."

"Just … don't get stuck with Neville!"

_What the hell did that mean?_ "What?"

"He's great, but just not good enough for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, utterly confused.

"What I mean is, don't settle for Neville just because it's easy. If you really like somebody else then don't give up on him." He elaborated.

I got it. I started laughing, "Oh Harry you are funny!"

He looked at me, flabbergasted that I was laughing at his serious conversation.

"Me and Neville? As if I …" the laughter took hold of me again. I couldn't even stay upright, I let my body slide down the wall so I was sitting on the floor clutching my stomach, it was aching terribly from all the hysteria.

Eventually the laughter faded and when I turned my attention back to Harry I realised he had gone. This shocked back into a sensible state of mind, although I couldn't help but grin as the conversation came flooding back to me.

The following morning Harry didn't join me for breakfast. I supposed that the giggling fit I had suffered from the night before was behind his absence. So I ate my cereal in silence before heading off to work.

In fact it wasn't until later that evening when his absence began to get to me. And the more I thought about it the angrier I became. What right did he have to tell me who to see and who not to see? How dare he tell me Neville wasn't good enough for me? Who the bloody hell did he think he was!

After hastily locking up the house I apparated to the Auror headquarters based at the Ministry, hell bent on giving Harry a piece of my mind. The first thing I saw was a hive of activity. There were people stood in a group all watching something or somebody in the centre of the room. I pushed my way around the huddle to see what all the fuss was about.

When I managed to find a space with a clear enough view my breath was immediately taken from me. For there in the centre of the room stood two people in full snog, oblivious to the onlookers, one was a girl with beautiful perfect curly blonde hair and the other was Harry.

The sob that escaped my lips seconds before I scarpered attracted too much attention, but I managed to disapparate before anyone could say anything.

Back at Grimmauld Place I locked myself in my room and cried. I cried for my sorrow, I cried for the jealousy I was feeling, I cried for my stubbornness that had prevented me from admitting my feelings and most of all I cried for the feeling of loss. I had finally lost him, through my own damn pride.

I don't know what time it was when I finally heard him arrive home, and from the voices I was hearing, I could tell that he wasn't alone. I decided to just stay in my room, I couldn't face him, them, yet. It was just too soon.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps on the stairs. Although the usual knock and "Goodnight" I was used to never came. I waited a while before creeping downstairs to have a drink of water.

I had just finished my drink and had placed the washed glass on the drainer when I heard footsteps outside the kitchen door. Steeling myself I turned around expecting to see Harry, but it was the blonde haired girl that was standing before me.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realise there was anyone else here." She apologised, turning to go back upstairs.

"Don't mind me, I'm just heading back up to bed." I told her before she disappeared.

"Well only if you're sure, I don't want to disturb you."

I forced a smile, "It's no problem. I'm Hermione, Harry's friend."

"Louisa. I sort of gathered that, he talks about you all the time." She said. "Actually I thought the two of you were together. But then he asked me out, so I figured…"

"God, no!" I exclaimed falsely, "No way, just friends."

There was a momentary silence, "I just came down for a glass of water." She said.

"And I'm off to bed. It was nice to meet you Louisa."

"Likewise."

I couldn't have got out of that kitchen quick enough. I practically ran up the stairs praying that Harry wouldn't appear before me and make the situation even more difficult.

Luckily that didn't happen and I made it back to the safety of my room with no other complications.

So that was her, Louisa! The girl who had captured the heart of 'The Boy Who Lived'. The one who had burst the bubble I had been cocooned in for so long. To say I was devastated would be an understatement. The bottom had just fallen out of my, previously happy, world. I had been dumped by one best friend only to fall in love with my other best friend, only to watch him fall for someone else!

She seemed like a genuinely nice person. Nice! I hate using that word, it's so bland. _I_ hated being described as nice! But after the war Harry needed nice. He certainly didn't need to fall for a bitch who was only after fame, someone to be stared at and ogled just because she was dating the 'Saviour' of the wizarding world.

I can't remember how long I hid away in my room for. It could have been hours or it could have been days, all I knew was that I couldn't face anybody. I was too fragile. And anyone that knew me knew that I didn't do fragile!

The first I realised that the world outside was still turning was when I saw a large brown speckled owl pecking my bedroom window. I recognised it at once. It belonged to Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Harry's ex-girlfriend.

I opened the window and, with a hoot of thanks, the owl flew inside.

"Hello Browny." I greeted her as she nipped my finger. After removing the folder piece of parchment attached to Browny's leg I gave her a handful of owl treats and returned to my bed to read Ginny's letter.

_Hermione,_

_Hi, how are you?_

_Have just heard Harry's news, you know what the Ministry's like!_

_Have you met Louisa yet? What's she like?_

_Write back soon. I miss our get-togethers._

_Love Ginny x_

Oh Gods!

Well that's it! If Ginny knows already then I'm sure I wasn't the last to find out. And now she wants to meet up again! How on earth am I supposed to spend time with Ginny without letting my secret out? It will be near impossible! Ginny always has a way of making me talk – without resorting to using Veritaserum. We had been close friends since first meeting. I was in my second year at Hogwarts and she was a first year. Back then she had a huge crush on Harry, which lasted on and off through school and they eventually got together in our sixth year. But then the war was upon us, and to save her he put her out of his heart, mind and soul, until he had conquered Voldemort. Afterwards they reunited but by then the war had changed us all and it didn't last. They're still amicable, but there were a lot of 'what ifs' and 'if onlys' to begin with. We had all been through so much together, but in the end it had torn us apart.

After a lot of umming and ahhing I finally plucked up the courage to write Ginny back.

_Ginny,_

_Good to hear from you again, how are things?_

_Louisa seems okay, have only met her once and that was brief!_

_Anyway work calls so must dash. We'll meet up soon._

_Love Hermione x_

I closed the window after Browny had set off with my reply. Why do I let myself wallow like this? It's all my own doing. If I could only pluck up the courage to tell Harry that I am desperately head over heels in love with him then at least I'd know where I stand. I wouldn't be wasting my life drowning in my own self pity and I would have a chance to get on with my life. Maybe even meet somebody else.

"Right that's it!" I told myself, "Pull yourself together Hermione, you've got a bookshop to run!"

With a wave of my wand I was smartly dressed in my dark purple robes and my hair was tame once again. Then without a second thought I disapparated, heading for the bookshop to face the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

By lunchtime I had only sold four books – talk about a quiet day! Not only was it bad for business but because I was running out of jobs to keep my mind occupied I kept thinking about Harry and Louisa.

Why couldn't I be 'the one'? What did she have that I didn't – apart from blonde hair, good looks and a gorgeous figure? I suppose that's the problem. I don't exactly have the … looks to be seen on the arm of the mighty Harry Potter! I wasn't acceptable as the right woman to keep their precious Harry satisfied. This thought should have been enough in itself to put me right off! I had wanted a quiet life – that's why I opened the bookshop instead of going to work as an Auror or as a Healer at St. Mungo's. But nevertheless I still loved him…ached for him.

"Hermione?"

A soft voice pulled me from my reverie. I knew it was him before I turned and saw him.

"Hi." I smiled, genuinely. I was glad to see him even though I knew it would be awkward.

"Missed you this morning…were you up and about early or just avoiding me?" He jested, a lop-sided grin appearing on his aged, yet handsome face. His eyes twinkling with playfulness, even though they clearly showed a difficult life.

"No, of course not. I've been rushed off my feet." There were those lies spilling freely from my lips again.

Harry looked around the empty shop and then back at me, his eyebrows raised to the roof.

"Okay…I didn't want to _disturb_ you." I admitted with a sigh.

"Yeah, Louisa mentioned that she'd seen you last night."

"Right…yes…she seems nice." I spluttered.

Harry let out a little laugh, "Yes that's what Louisa said."

I smiled at him, wondering why he had come to the shop. Did he want me to move out already? Things had moved pretty quickly.

"Anyway, I'm cooking tonight so don't be late home will you! I'd better get back to the office, bye 'Mione." He said, heading for the door.

"Wait!"

He turned to face me again.

"Is she joining us for dinner? Louisa I mean."

Harry looked at his feet. "No, she won't."

I didn't realise how hard it was to hold back a smile, "Okay, see you at dinner then."

The afternoon couldn't have gone any slower. I was itching for six o'clock to arrive. The fact that I still had hardly any customers made the time drag even more.

My mind kept drifting back to our brief conversation at lunchtime. I couldn't understand why Harry wanted to spend time with me instead of his wonderful girlfriend. From what I saw at the Ministry and the fact that she came home with him last night, I was surprised that she hadn't moved straight in! Maybe he was buttering me up so he could lull me into a false sense of security before throwing me out on the street after all!

It was just a little after six when I apparated into the hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place. After hanging up my robes and depositing my work documents in the lounge I wandered through to the kitchen. I was greeted by the familiar sight of Harry slaving over a hot stove. He refused to use magic when he was cooking, saying it spoiled the satisfaction of being able to create something so fantastic without having to use magic.

"Hi Harry." I said, standing in the doorway, watching the scene.

"'Mione, hi … bang on time … excellent!" He smiled at me, "It won't be long but you've time to change if you want."

He knows me so well.

"Yes, I will, thanks." I grinned back and turned to run upstairs.

Throwing open my wardrobe door I wondered what the hell I could put on. I needed to make an impression without it being obvious. This could be my last chance to make him see what he is missing. Rifling through the hangers I came across a pretty, floaty, pink chiffon top that I knew would look amazing with a pair of cut off, blue jeans and sandals. It was almost June and getting warmer with each passing day, so I supposed I could get away with it and so with a wave of my wand I was changed. Looking in the mirror I smiled in appreciation … It would do!

I pulled the tight bobble from my hair and magically fixed that too, so it hung in delicate waves around my shoulders.

Once I was back in the kitchen I seated myself at one of the set places as Harry dished up the food. I noted, my mouth watering, that he had made my favourite meal, Lasagne.

_He's definitely after something._

"Okay, Potter, spill." I said, tucking in heartily.

"What?"

"Well firstly you've cooked my most favourite meal ever, and you've given up a night with your new girlfriend to spend it with me. So what gives? What are you after Harry?" I elaborated.

Harry stopped eating and just stared at me for a minute.

"Well, Miss Granger, I am affronted! Why on earth would I need an ulterior motive to want to spend time with you?" He replied, only half joking. "And she's _not_ my girlfriend!"

I nearly choked on my food at this point. "Oh … right!"

"What made you think she was?" he looked utterly bewildered at the mere thought.

"Well, after what happened at the Ministry yesterday and …"

I was cut off by Harry spitting half his food back out of his mouth. "You were at the Ministry yesterday?" He spluttered.

I groaned inwardly, I had forgotten that no one had known I'd been there. "Yes," I confessed eventually, "I was angry that you'd left without a word and I wanted to talk about what happened the night before."

"So you just left again? How much did you see?" he tested, looking nervous.

"I was only there a minute. I saw you and Louisa kissing and left."

He groaned. "It was a stupid dare. Tonks was saying that I wouldn't kiss someone in front of the whole office … so I had to, didn't I!" He explained, obviously uncomfortable.

I didn't say anything, my heart was beginning to come back to life, but there was something still nagging in the back of my mind.

"Well if it was only a dare … and she's not your girlfriend … how come you brought her home last night?"

Harry's head was resting on his hands, his plate had been pushed away unfinished. "Louisa hadn't known about the dare. I had to play along until I could get her on her own to explain things. She took it well considering I had made a bit of a fool of her."

I couldn't hold my smile back any longer.

"What are you smiling at?" he looked at me, a smile tugging at his mouth too.

"Nothing, really."

"Come on 'Mione, what?" He pestered.

"Well, it's just that when I bumped into her last night … she said that she thought we were … you know … together!" I said, not knowing whether I really wanted to know his reaction.

"Yeah, I know. She mentioned it to me too."

I studied his face for a trace of any look of amusement. There was no sign of any emotion at all. His face was blank.

"And what did you say?" I couldn't stop the words. I didn't want to know the answer but I couldn't not ask. My heart was pounding in my ears, my whole body awakened to the possibilities. I could hardly breathe.

"I told her I could do a lot worse than be with you." He looked at me deeply, searching my eyes for something. "I told her that you were my closest friend and you knew things about me without me even having to tell you. You know when I'm happy, angry or sad. You know when I need to be alone, or be in company. You are the only person I've felt this comfortable with in my entire life."

My heart was melting, and with it came the tears. I couldn't have stopped them even if I had wanted to. To be fair he was hardly declaring his undying love for me, but this was just as good. It made me realise that he'd never leave me … not really. I couldn't have sat there any longer without wanting to kiss him until neither of us could breathe. I ran into the hallway and collapsed on the bottom step of the stairs. In a second he was by my side, comforting me asking me why I was so upset.

"I'm just … that was … oh, Harry." I sobbed, my arms finding their way around his torso, pulling him into a fierce hug.

I could feel him gently stroking my hair and whispering soothing words into my ear. Slowly the tears dried up and I calmed myself down. I moved out of his arms and sat back trying to control my breathing.

"That was just the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me." I told him eventually, looking him in the eyes.

He smiled, "I meant every word."

For a moment neither of us could tear our eyes away from the other. It was one of those moments you see in films when you think the kiss is about to finally happen, only it never does, but you're just willing them to make the first move.

Eventually the moment passed and I broke the awkward silence that had followed. "Let's go dancing."

The Hairy Horntail was our favourite place to go dancing. It was just around the corner from The Leaky Cauldron and was THE place to go for young witches and wizards. We made our way inside, both excited at what the night might bring after our close call earlier. Well I was excited anyway! The club was packed, the music blaring out as usual and the atmosphere was intense. We headed for the bar first; a couple of Firewhiskeys would set us up for the long night ahead.

"Two Firewhiskeys please," Harry said to the extremely tall wizard with purple hair behind the bar.

He handed over the money, grabbed the drinks in one hand and my hand with the other and indicated that we should try and find a table with a jerk of his head. I nodded showing I understood and still holding on to his hand let him lead me through the pack of people.

Eventually we found a little table right on the corner of the dance floor, which someone had just vacated.

Plonking myself down onto a chair I sighed, "Busy tonight!"

Harry nodded, smiling at me. "That could prove to be a good thing or a bad thing."

"Meaning?" I was confused already.

"Meaning we can either blend in or stand out." He told me, swigging his drink.

"Let's hope it's not the latter then!" I informed him, also taking a drink.

"Come on 'Mione, we came to dance not talk." He grabbed my hand once more and dragged me onto the dance floor.

Harry's dancing had certainly improved since his first venture at the Yule Ball in fourth year.

He had been dreadful then and had only danced when he had to. Basically he spent most of the evening sat at a table with Ron moaning about everything.

"Okay?" he asked, having to shout to be heard over the music.

I nodded, "Just thinking back to the Yule Ball in fourth year that's all." I called back.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, "Don't remind me!"

By nine thirty we were both a little worse for wear, and who should we bump into but Ron and Luna.

"Oh look Harry it's my ex with his new girlfriend." I blurted out, way past the point of caring about making a scene.

"Harry…'Mione…." Ron said, stony faced as ever.

"Don't you dare call me that … you lost that right when you cheated on me with that slapper

from your team." I yelled, barely able to compose myself.

I hadn't noticed that the music had stopped and brought with it a stony silence.

"Actually," Luna corrected me, "It wasn't a slapper from his team … it was me!"

Was she really that stupid to admit it to my face? I vaguely heard a reaction from the crowd of night clubbers watching our scene.

"Well that makes it worse then doesn't it?" Harry butted in. "Because you were supposed to be her friend."

"Ooh, what a bitch!" I heard someone behind me mutter.

"Yeah, not only did he cheat on someone, but you did too. Poor Neville's gutted." I added fuel to the fire, hoping someone would hex them into next week before I did.

"That's awful!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah." Shouted someone else.

Ron ignored them and turned on Harry. "So, you didn't take long did you? I've only been gone two minutes and you're all over her!"

"What are you on about?" Harry laughed.

"You and Hermione … go on deny that you don't fancy her!" He said, squaring up to him.

"Ron." I pleaded, "Stop it!"

I didn't needed Harry to flatly deny being attracted to me, especially not in front of all these people.

"Alright … you really want to know?" Harry began.

"Yeah I do."

The next thing I knew was that I was in Heaven. Harry, the secret love of my life, was kissing me. And not just a closed-mouth-kiss either … a real lovers smooch! At first I was shocked and couldn't respond but then my body took on a life of it's own, my arms snaking around his neck, fingers lacing through his hair, our tongues touching, tasting each other. I was completely turned on and into it.

_So this is what Louisa felt yesterday?_

Then as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. I couldn't think straight let alone take in what Harry was telling me.

"'Mione, they've gone. 'Mione you okay?" He shook me gently and I snapped out of it.

The crowd of clubbers were still staring at us … only now they were cheering.

I looked up at Harry. "They're gone?" I asked him again.

He nodded with a smile.

My right hand came up and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Crack!_

I was back at home and about to run upstairs to hide in my room when I heard Harry arrive. Before I could run he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded, tightening his grip on my arm.

I didn't speak … I couldn't. I had enjoyed the kiss so much, but now he was just going to tell me it was to get back at Ron and nothing else. I bit my bottom lip forcing myself not to give in to the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I … I …."

He was so close. I could feel his ragged breath on my face. I stared at him, urging him to just see past the fact that I was his best friend. Wanting him to see how much I loved him. To know how much I cared about him. He was so close.

I don't know who moved first, but we were being drawn together like a magnet and metal. The sweet moment our lips met was almost heart stopping. This kiss was gentle, testing even at first, but then the hunger took over and the real kissing began. It was hot, heavy and sexy. God he was a great kisser! He pressed me up to the wall and I could feel him pushing against me. My arms pulling him even closer, barely able to let go for fear of him changing his mind. He pulled me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his hips as he walked us up to his room – it was nearer than mine!

I woke in the morning with a pounding head, a dry mouth and somebody's arm wrapped around my waist. Then I remembered what had happened. _We had made it to his room, still kissing as he laid me down on his bed._ I looked down under the duvet to check … yes we had taken our clothes off! _Undressing each other was rushed. _I think we were embarrassed. This was a whole new side to our close relationship that neither of us had ever expected to take. _He had known exactly what to do! _Thank you, Ginny Weasley! _It was amazing, beautiful, everything I could have hoped for. _I could feel myself blushing. It _had_ been amazing.

Harry stirred in his sleep and I slipped out of the bed, not wanting to wake him.

I had really wanted to stay but I was expecting a delivery at the shop at eight and it was already seven-fifteen. I hopped into the shower and savoured every memory of the night before. _The way he had touched my skin, as if it had been his very first contact with the opposite sex. The way he had kissed me, while we moved as one. The way he whispered my name as we both felt the heady rush together. The way he pulled me to him afterwards before falling into a deep satisfied sleep._ Unable to control my self I let out a little squeal of excitement hoping it would be concealed by the sound of the shower.

I had just enough time to grab a glass of pumpkin juice before I had to leave and so after throwing my robes on I headed to the kitchen. Harry was sat at the table with his head resting on his hands and sighing deeply.

"Morning Harry," I said, announcing my arrival.

He looked up slowly with a part pained part surprised look on his face. "Hi, I thought you'd gone!"

"I'm about to. I've got a big delivery due at eight. I didn't want to disturb you; I mean it's your day off, so…" I explained, unsure how to approach the subject of the night before.

"So you were just going to go without saying goodbye?" Harry stood up and walked towards me slowly.

I steeled myself, not knowing what was going to happen. I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

"'Mione…last night was wonderful…amazing…" He began pulling me towards him into an embrace. "But…don't you think it'd be too awkward? We've been friends forever and I'd hate to ruin it."

I forced the tears back, just longing to let them flow. I had hoped that last night would have brought us closer, not be the cause of us drifting apart. But then again he had been drunk, we both had. And it only happened to shut Ron and Luna up to begin with. _So he doesn't really find me attractive enough to sleep with unless he's bladdered! Marvellous._

"Yes…I suppose you're right…right well I'd better get going. See you later." I pushed away from him, summoned my work books and apparated straight out of there. I barely heard Harry calling my name as I felt the familiar squeeze of disappearing from one place and appearing in another almost instantaneously.

I didn't see Harry again until later that night.

I had purposefully worked later than usual, mainly because I couldn't bear to be close to him and know that we had been together but he still didn't want me. I had determinedly not let myself think about that kiss and what it had led to. Luckily the shop was quite busy so I had little time to think of anything except work for most of the day.

It got to ten to eight and I was just about to decide that I should go home when there was a knock at the shop door. I almost didn't turn round, thinking it would be him, but then I heard a different voice.

"Hermione, I know you're in there. Come on let me in?"

It was Ron.

I turned and saw the man whom I had loved for so long. The man, who had taken my heart, scrunched it up into a ball and drop-kicked it far into the distance until it couldn't have been seen with the naked eye alone. The man who, only last night, had caused Harry to kiss me.

I walked to the door wondering what the hell he wanted. At least Luna wasn't with him as well.

"Ronald." I opened the door and stepped back allowing him to step over the threshold. He ran a hand through his long carrot red hair and then jammed it straight back into his pocket.

"Hermione."

I closed the door behind him and followed him through the shop towards the counter. "So what do you want?"

"Well that's charming!"

I sighed, "Look Ron, I'm tired, about to close up, and I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Okay…bloody hell, something's really got your goat!"

"Fine…" I marched back to the door and opened it again. "You know what you can do then don't you!"

"Alright, I'm getting to the point."

Once again after shutting the door I moved back towards the counter and this time sat on one of the large, brown leather chairs that were originally put there for customers to relax on whilst they browsed through their books.

"Look, I'm here because of what happened last night!" He stated.

I stared at him. I daren't even imagine what he was going to want to talk about, let alone what my reply would be.

"How long has it been going on?"

"What?"

"Don't come that with me…you and him…how long?" He demanded.

_Oh my Lord!_

"I don't see whether what I do, or don't do, has anything to do with you!" I answered, making sure I didn't admit to anything that strictly wasn't true.

"Oh come off it. I saw the kiss you so _kindly_ performed for us. If there's nothing going on then I'll play my next Quidditch match in Aunt Tessie's dress robes!" He snorted.

"Even if there is something going on…what the hell would you care? You were the one that broke it off with me remember…because you wanted to get into Luna's knickers!" I relied, flying up off the chair in fury.

"So are you denying it then? Are you saying that you aren't in love with Harry?"

Should I lie? "It's got nothing to do with you!"

"You're blushing, 'Mione."

"Don't call me that."

"Stop blushing then."

"Piss off Ron." I yelled, frustration and embarrassment getting the better of me.

"Leave her alone."

We both turned to see the owner of the voice at the same time.

"Ahh! Here's your boyfriend now!" Ron said, stating the obvious. _Apart from the fact that he's not really your boyfriend!_

"That's right. Maybe I should ask you why you're here!" Harry retorted before I could find the words. He strode the short distance from the door to stand protectively by my side.

"Well actually I was wondering about you two." Ron admitted with a smirk.

"What about us?"

"Well as I was saying to Hermione before you interrupted us. I think that there's something between you."

"And what if there is?" Harry asked, the sarcasm not being lost on Ron.

"Well it's just that I always wondered whether there had always been something there…between you and her I mean."

"What are you going on about, Ronald?" I butted in, wishing he'd get to the point and then leave me the hell alone.

"I mean all that time when we were together…and you," He turned to Harry, "were with Ginny, well she and I often wondered if there was something going on between you."

Harry and I shared a bewildered look.

"I can't believe you are asking whether we snuck around behind your backs!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing my hand in reassurance.

"Ron! Three years we together…how can you say such a thing? I loved you." I choked back a sob.

"Yeah well…keep telling yourself that." He said and then without another word he walked out of the shop leaving Harry and I stood in confused silence.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry eventually spoke, breaking the silence.

I just stared back at him unable to speak. I could not believe that Ron was questioning my loyalty to him, after what he did!

"Are you alright?" Harry pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lost myself in his comfort. Before I knew it the tears were flowing and all my composure disappeared out of the window.

"Hey come on." He soothed, stroking my hair.

Why was everything in my life going wrong? First Ron and Luna, then falling for Harry only for him to decide he didn't want me except when he was drunk, and now, bloody Ron again! Why did he think that there was something going on? Had I really loved Harry for _that_ long and not realised?

"Hermione, look," He held me at arms length and looked me directly in the eyes. "Ron is an arse. He's probably just making the whole thing up because I kissed you last night."

_That's not all you did!_

"Just ignore him. Don't let him upset you anymore." He continued, his hands now caressing either side of my wet face. He gently thumbed away my tears until I had calmed down enough to smile at him.

Neither of us spoke. It was another of those 'movie' moments. I so wanted to just kiss him or him to kiss me. There was certainly something in those sparkling green eyes of his that I hadn't seen before – apart from last night. Whatever it was, it was there last night as well, when we danced, after he kissed me, and then back at the house before we…well, let's not go there shall we!

"Come on, let's go home." Harry broke the moment, finally.

I nodded and we closed the shop and apparated back to Grimmauld Place


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

Lordy how I wish I had created these characters from my own imagination...unfortunately I ain't Jo! Don't sue, please!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed - God Bless Ya! This is it, the final chapter. I didn't initially plan it this way, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

Toodles

**Chapter Five**

Harry and I sat across from each other in silence, at the dining table, nursing mugs of hot chocolate. Personally, I was going over and over my three-year relationship with Ron, trying to work out when it was that it had gone wrong. Was it before or after his affair? Had I driven him into Luna's arms?

No.

I know that I had been in love with him since we were been in our fifth year at school, right up until I fell for Harry, and even now I still harbour certain feelings for him. They may be swaying towards hatred after this evening's episode, but they're there all the same.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione."

Harry's voice brought me back into reality with a large thud.

"What?"

"All this with Ron…it's all my fault and I'm sorry." He said, his eyes never meeting mine.

I placed my mug down on the table and covered his hands with mine. "This is just typical Ronald Weasley." I replied. "Just when I think I'm over him up he pops and I'm back to square one! I don't think he can ever have loved me. Not the way I loved him anyway." I sighed. "I would have done anything for him you know. I loved him so much."

"I know you did. I was so jealous." Harry confessed, absently lacing his fingers through mine.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "Really?"

He nodded, "I wanted what the two of you had. I wanted that unwavering, innocent, passionate love."

"What about Ginny?" I wondered, enjoying the feel of our joined hands.

"What we had wasn't love – it was lust!" He stated, a wry smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Hermione…I…about last night…" He began.

_Oh Merlin! Here we go!_

"It was that kiss that made Ron wonder about us – I just want to apologise."

"You don't need to apologise…I enjoyed it."

I couldn't believe I had just said that. I could feel Harry's eyes burning into me.

That was it! I had gone and opened my big mouth and stuck my size five straight in it and now, very carefully, I had to try and extricate it without drawing too much attention.

"You did?" Harry questioned, his eyebrows raised so high that they had disappeared under his fringe.

I nodded not wanting to speak for fear of choking on my own foot.

"But you slapped me and…" He started.

"I know," I stopped him, "and I'm sorry about that."

"But why?"

Sighing, I said, "Because, you only did it to prove a point."

"Yeah, I guess…" He stopped. Then still watching me a look of realisation crossed his beautiful face. "But what if I'd used that as an excuse for hiding the fact that I had wanted to kiss you anyway."

My eyes opened so wide that I must've looked somewhat similar to a foul witch, Professor Umbridge, who had taught us in our fifth year at Hogwarts.

"But…what…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Ron and Luna turning up in the Hairy Horntail made it easier for me to find a reason to kiss you."

"So…you…" I chewed nervously on my bottom lip, was he really saying what I had been longing to hear, or am I reading too much into it?

"Yes, Hermione, I wanted to kiss you. For such a long time."

He stood up and walked around the table to me and pulled me up to my feet. I swallowed hard and let my eyes meet his. They were sparkling again. "Hermione, I think I'm in love with you."

"What…you love me?" I repeated the words, barely audibly. My heart was in my mouth, I couldn't believe he was actually saying it, after all this time.

He nodded confirmation.

Then he dipped his head and, almost in slow motion, I watched his face grow steadily nearer and nearer. My pulse was racing faster with every passing second.

And then, when his lips were only millimetres from mine…

_CRACK!_

I jumped a mile and immediately pushed Harry away. I turned to glare at our untimely guest.

"I bloody well knew it!" A smug voice said.

Ron!

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Harry turned on him, as soon as he had regained his brain function, pushing him up against the wall.

"I could ask you the same thing?" He spat, not fighting back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, forcing myself to keep calm and not to make a grab for my wand.

"Proving a point." He smirked.

"Oh, and what point is that?" Harry shoved him a little further into the plaster.

"That you two love each other, need each other, can't tear your eyes off each other." Ron answered, matter-of-factly.

Harry instantly let him go, as if he had been burned by merely touching him.

I was stunned, rooted to the spot by the fact that Ron had been able to read the signs that until a few minutes ago, we hadn't. Not entirely anyway.

"Why do think I went to all this trouble of setting the whole thing up? To get you both to realise what the rest of us had known for ages." He elaborated.

_Wait a minute! _I thought, _set what up exactly?_

"Set what up exactly?" I voiced my thoughts, intrigued.

"Do you honestly think that I would cheat on you, Hermione? And with Loony Lovegood of all people? God, no! She's still madly in love with Neville."

"Then you were all in on it?" I asked.

Ron nodded, grinning wildly and thoroughly pleased with himself. "Even Tonks!" He added.

"In on what?" Harry demanded, "Will you two please tell me what the hell is going on!"

"It seems that we have been set up by our closest friends." I explained, he had never been known for being quick on the uptake! "Ron, you'd better explain."

"It all began when we were still together. I had this sneaking suspicion that there was something more than friendship between you both. I was starting to feel like I had been your second choice." He began, "All you ever talked about was 'Harry this, Harry that', it was doing my head in to be honest."

"Did I really?" I asked, guiltily.

"Afraid so. Anyway, I sort of realised that maybe the two of you should be together instead. So with the help of Neville, Luna, Ginny and Tonks we formed a plan. It was a complicated, risky plan but, nevertheless, we were doing it."

Harry flopped down onto a kitchen chair trying to take it all in. I went and stood next to him with my hand on his shoulder.

Ron grinned, but continued with his story. "So the first thing was admitting to the 'alleged' affair. And that was the worst part – I hated having to hurt you 'Mione. I knew it was for the best but I still didn't like it."

I smiled, thankful for his honesty.

"I moved out and went to stay with Fred and George. I had to tell them why, of course, but had to swear them both to secrecy on their shop! Luna moved in with Ginny in case you went round to Neville's, and Tonks went to work on you, Harry."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. This was unbelievable. To think of the lengths that our friends had gone to, to help us to realise what we were missing.

"I couldn't believe it when Tonks told us that you were living together. Everything was going to plan. We saw you out together and you seemed so close to realising, but then, Harry, you went and asked Louisa out and spoiled it all!"

Harry looked positively ashamed, "I only did that because Hermione told me that she liked someone."

"But it was you, Harry…it's always you." I told him, running my fingers through his silky hair.

"You see what I mean?" Ron spoke gently, "You both needed a push in the right direction."

Harry smiled and pulled me down to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"So, anyway, Tonks explained to Louisa what we were doing and, with a little encouragement, she agreed to help us."

"So she was in on the dare after all?" Harry enquired, totally confused by the whole thing.

With a nod Ron continued, "It took Tonks a _lot _of persuading though! She wasn't going to give you up without a fight. But when she met you Hermione she could also tell there was something there…and she had never met you before!"

"And Neville wanted me to make you jealous by going on a date with someone else!" I put in, giving Harry's hand a gentle squeeze.

"If you hadn't figured things out by the weekend we were going to set you up on a blind date." Ron informed us, with a wink.

"With each other?" Harry asked.

"Yep. We were ready to resort to anything!" He confirmed, "But luckily you came through in the end."

"Just in time it seems!" Harry snorted.

"So that's it then? The whole story?" I tested, hesitantly.

"Well…not quite." Ron admitted.

Warily, Harry asked, "What now?"

"Can we be friends again? I've been at the end of my tether hanging out with Neville, Luna and Ginny – bored out of my brains!"

We laughed our forgiveness and I hugged Ron.

"Thanks mate…for everything." Harry told him, the sincerity showing in his voice.

I moved back to Harry's side and put my hand into his.

"Now get lost!" He added, "We've a hell of a lot of time to make up for!"

Ron laughed and disapparated immediately, thoroughly pleased with the outcome of his sneaky plan.

Harry turned to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "So how long have you known?"

I frowned, "Known what?"

"That you loved me."

I relaxed and smiled. "I don't know really. After moving in we sort of grew closer and before I realised anything was changing, I was having all these…new…feelings…"

He didn't speak but his beautiful smile returned briefly before he gently kissed me.

"I think Ron was right." He said when the kissed ended.

"About what?"

"I think I have always loved you. I suppose I only realised when Ron started all this stupid mess. So, I owe him…big style."

I giggled, "Me too. Otherwise I'd be standing here with him now and not you."

"And that would have been just wrong!"


End file.
